


Cinderella's Sacrifice

by Anonymous



Category: Cinderella - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In order to save Bruno from being shot, Cinderella gives in to her vile Step-mother's demands.
Relationships: Cinderella/Bruno
Kudos: 51
Collections: Anonymous





	Cinderella's Sacrifice

“No! Please!” Cinderella cried as her step-sisters grabbed her. Drizella had a hold of her hair and Anastasia had her wrists pinned above her head on the bed.

Her Step-mother, Lady Tremaine smirked as she walked up to the bed. “You've given us a lot of trouble lately, Cinderella.” She held her cane in one hand and a pair of scissors in the other.

Cinderella struggled to free herself of her step-sisters hold. Drizella tugged on her hair – hard, causing her to gasp in pain even as Anastasia used her free hand to smack her across the face. The sounds echoed in the small room.

Lady Tremaine shoved Cinderella's legs apart and set her cane down to grab hold of tattered fabric. A fabric which she cut away with the scissors. 

The blade was too close to Cinderella's inner thigh that she dare not move.

Soft whimpers escaped her, even as she clasped her mouth shut.

Her step-mother's mouth quirked into a cruel grin as she tore away and cut away Cinderella's nightgown, leaving her in nothing but her panties.

“Don't say one word, Cinderella, unless you're told,” Lady Tremaine warned and lightly dragged the end of the scissors from her abdomen to her sternum.

Cinderella gulped and nodded.

Her step-mother instructed, “Anastasia, tie her hands and then you and Drizella know what to do.”

“Yes, Mother,” Anastasia bowed her head and reached for a length of rope she'd had tucked away in a pocket. She tied one end to one wrist and the other end ot her second wrist. Both of which were tied up against the wall where metal rings hung.

If not for the threat of the sharp scissors, or the cane her step-mother wielded she would have tried to struggle more. But it was three against one. She turned her head and sobbed.

Lady Tremaine chuckled behind a hand as she set the scissors aside to pick up her cane.

“Why are you doing this!?” She stared up at her father's second wife. She didn't understand. Realized that her step-sisters were but following their mother's directions. Yet, why? Why, when it led to this?

“Cinderella, Cinderella,” the older woman sighed, but she did not give an answer other than to glare down at her through narrowed eyes.

Lady Tremaine sank back onto the bed and held Cinderella's legs apart. “Bruno!” She called out. “Come here!”

The brown dog came running, ears flopping as he entered the room.

Cinderella's eyes widened, “Wh-what do you need Bruno for?”

She heard her step-sisters snickering and frowned.

Lady Tremaine's answer was not what she was expecting. “If you don't follow every order, we'll have Bruno taken out and shot.”

“You wouldn't!” She gasped and tried to tug loose from her bindings, but it was useless.

Drizella and Anastasia sat on either side of her on the mattress. Each of them lowering their heads to swipe their tongue around one of her exposed nipples.

She closed her eyes as her stomach roiled even as her nipples hardened.

“Keep your legs spread, like the little whore you are, Cinderella.”

She wanted to close them when she felt the older woman move off the bed, but quickly remembered what she'd said would happen to poor Bruno if she didn't _obey_.

Her eyes popped open when she felt the dip in the bed again, between her legs, and felt the brush of fur.

“No! No! Step-mother, wh-what are you doing?”

Lady Tremaine had a hold of Bruno and directed his snout to between Cindrella's thighs.

When she went to close her legs, her step-mother cleared her throat and arched a brow while her step-sisters lifted their heads and blew breath against where they'd covered her nipples in their saliva.

“Spread them _wide_ , Cinderella. Remember what happens to dear ol' Bruno here if you don't.”

She gulped and spread her legs wide, knees up in the air. Her step-sisters left her breasts, each one holding one of her legs so she couldn't close them even due to instinct.

“I-it's okay, Bruno,” she whimpered as her step-mother brought Bruno's muzzle closer to the place on her body no one had touched before. Not even her step-mother, or step-sisters despite all they'd done before.

“Yes, Bruno, give Cinderella some of your _kisses_ ,” Lady Tremaine's mouth twitched and her daughters snickered.

Bruno's long and thin tongue swiped up over her clit. It felt so _strange_ , and caused her to gasp, “Oh!” She clamped her mouth shut and gritted her teeth as the dog's tongue lapped at her folds.

“Cinderella, we want to hear you. Moan and praise Bruno. Tell him what a good dog he is. And lift your hips into it, like you really, really want it.”

She shook her head, but whimpered, “B-Bruno, you're such a good boy,” she lifted her hips as directed. She didn't want to lose her friend, but she'd never thought something like this would happen!

Closing her eyes couldn't block everything out. It just made every physical touch that much more potent.

“Ah! Nngh. O-oh, Br-bruno, such a g-good doggy,” she knew what they'd do to the dog if she didn't do what was demanded. How they could watch she didn't understand. Drizella and Anastasia's fingers dug into her knees, keeping her from closing them. She couldn't move her hands to stop them, or Bruno, not with how tight her wrists were tied.

She felt Bruno's tongue brush over her entrance. She shuddered and let loose a half-sobbed moan.

Her clit felt swollen, and she swore she could feel the throb of her pulse even _there_.

Cinderella didn't even realize it, but her hips had begun to thrust up, chasing the dog's tongue.

“If only the whole kingdom could see you now, Cinderella,” Lady Tremaine's words came to her in a haze as heat pooled in her loins and the muscles of her abdomen clenched and released, again and again.

“Wh-what!?” She paled.

“Continue, Cinderella. Pet Bruno, then lead his tongue back if it should stray.”

One of her step-sisters let go of the knee they held to untie her wrists.

With a gulp, she reached between her thighs to pet Bruno. “That's a good boy, Bruno.”

He lifted his head to lick her hand while her clit and somewhere within her _ached_.

With a steadying breath she guided his muzzle back to her pussy, “Please, Bruno,” she whimpered. He _had_ to continue because if he didn't she was sure Lady Tremaine would make good on her word.

Her back arched when that tongue dipped _inside_ and then up over her clit.

Lady Tremaine got closer and reached down to brush a finger between her folds, “You're so _wet_ , Cinderella. You really are a _bitch_. I wouldn't be surprised if you were in heat, would you, girls?”

Drizella grinned. “No, mother.”

Anastasia shook her head with a giggle.

Cinderella didn't know what they were up to until her step-sisters had turned her over onto her hands and knees. 

Lady Tremaine chuckled. “Oh, you're going to love this, Cinderella.”

Her eyes widened when she felt Bruno atop her, behind guided by her step-mother's hand.

Cinderella's fingers curled into the bed-sheets. “Stop!”

“I don't think you really mean that. Do you, girls?”

“No, mother,” her step-sisters said in unison.

She gasped when she felt something hot and hard thrust into her virgin hole. “Ah!” She cried in pain at the sudden invasion of something so _big_ that it stretched her and broke past a thin layer of flesh.

If only she hadn't been worried about the dog's safety, she wouldn't know have his big cock up her wet cunt.

“Look at your pussy, Cinderella, just swallowing Bruno's cock, as if you were starving.” Lady Tremaine's voice was filled with amusement.

She closed her eyes and pressed her cheek to the mattress. Felt her step-sisters hands reach underneath her. One hand on each of her breasts and then a traitorous moan escaped her when she felt their fingers rubbing against her clit while Bruno pounded into her with his long fat dog dick.

Cinderella felt something within her unravel as she moaned long and loud. The sound echoed in the room as she came long and hard.

Unable to hold herself up, she fell to her elbows and spread her legs wider. Gasped when she felt Bruno's cock go deeper. Cried out when unexpectedly he got wider in one area. “Wh-what...”

“How does it feel to be knotted, Cinderella?”

Her face heated for what felt like the millionth time that morning.

“Well? Aren't you going to be a good little bitch?”

She whimpered. “I-it fe-eels good,” which was partially a lie, but also true, not that they'd know. And not that she wanted to admit it to herself, but she had to say it. For Bruno's sake.

Her friend, her dog, a gift she'd gotten from her father, continued to rut into her, his speed without regard for her inexperience.

“Just imagine Bruno's big dog cock as if it were your Daddy's, Cinderella. He would have _loved_ to sink _his_ cock into your pussy.”

“H-he wouldn't!” She couldn't believe what was being said even as she felt the first load of cum shoot out of Bruno's knotted cock.

“Are you so sure about that, Cinderella?” Lady Tremaine mocked her even as she and her daughters let go of her and left the room with Bruno stuck inside her due to his _knot_.

She didn't _want_ to remember that her father had touched her where Bruno had licked her. It had surely been an _accident_.

Closing her eyes she whimpered when Bruno started thrusting again, his knot still swollen inside her, keeping them connected.

“Oh... oh.... Daddy,” she moaned into her pillow as another orgasm was dragged from her as she conjured an image of her father behind her eyelids while the dog he'd given her shot another load deep in her pussy.

Once his knot had gone down and he pulled out of her, she turned to lay on her back.

“Come here, Bruno,” she whispered, face tear-stained.

Bruno whined and ran his tongue over her cheek.

She scratched behind his ears and kissed atop his head. “You're a good boy, now... clean me up.” Her fingers trembled as she directed his muzzle down between her legs where his tongue lapped up their cum which coated her pussy and thighs and leaked from her sore swollen hole.  
  
Cinderella pet him when she could even as she leaned back against her pillows and closed her eyes.


End file.
